Return to Neverland: The Next Generation
by AGhostsWhisper
Summary: Chloe grew up hearing the Peter Pan stories from her Great-Aunt Wendy, so she isn't surprised when she starts having dreams about Neverland. But following her dream, is a chain of events that will change her life forever. HookxOC! First fanfic so no hateful reviews plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Chloe and her sister; (who will be mentioned later on in the story) Sarah. Other than my own characters, I OWN NOTHING!**

Chloe dreamt she was flying over Neverland. She had no fear of heights in the slightest, so to her, this was like paradise. She flew over the mermaid lagoon, and waved to all the carefree mermaids that lay on their rocks, acting like they were as soft as fluffy pillows. She flew over the ever-so-wonderful jungle; full of wild and tropical looking flowers she would only see in books. It looked just the way she'd hoped it had, after hearing all her great-aunt Wendy's stories about it since she was a little girl. She giggled as she saw a fairy fly past her, and was fascinated by how real it looked. It waved to her, and she waved back, smiling. She didn't want this dream to end! She was amazed by how suddenly she had made it off the coast of Neverland and was flying over the water. She decided she wanted to fly closer to the water so she could let her fingers skim it. She started to fly down, when suddenly; Chloe heard the sound of a cannon going off. It took her a moment to realize that she was longer flying, but falling! She screamed as she saw how fast she was falling toward the water, and just as she was about to go into the ocean…

She woke with a start, sitting upright in her bed. Placing a hand over her racing heart, she took a moment before lying back down.

"It was only a dream"_, _she thought aloud, reassuring herself.

Soon enough, the 14 year old drifted off to sleep, unaware of the shadow at her window, watching and guarding her as she slept.

**A/N Sorry about the short chapter, but i promise I'll make my chapters longer later on.**

**Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Return to Neverland: The Next Generation

The morning came a lot faster than usual. She woke to the sounds of her Grandpa Michael snoring quite loudly. She groaned as she sat up in bed.

_Great_, she thought, _I have to go to school._

There was nothing that Chloe loathed more than school.

"After all", she always said, "when am I ever going to use all of the rubbish they teach us anyway?"

She walked over to her sister's bed and shook her in an attempt to wake her.

"Come on, Sarah. It's time to get up!" Chloe grumbled out, a little cranky after not getting enough sleep the night before.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up!" Sarah mumbled, sleepily.

Satisfied with her answer, (well, not really), Chloe got up and started to get dressed. Once she was done, she headed downstairs to grab breakfast and head off to school. She met her mum in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." her mum greeted as she walked in the kitchen.

"'Morning, Mum," she greeted back with a smile.

Chloe grabbed an apple, and headed back upstairs to put on her eyeliner and mascara before she was off.

It was a 10 minute walk, which Chloe never minded since she loved having any delay to her go into that madhouse they called school. As she walked with her bag, she noticed something was off. There were usually loads of people around, going to work or even taking a morning stroll, but today, there wasn't a soul in sight. She tried to shake off the feeling that something was wrong, but it kept making her wonder why it was so deserted. As a last resort, and she wouldn't do this unless it really was her last resort, she sprinted to school as fast as she could. When she arrived at the doors, she physically shook herself before entering.

"Hey Chloe!" a voice called to her left. She looked and saw that it was her best friend Danica. "Why are you here so early?"

"Grandpa Michael woke me up and I couldn't fall back to sleep." Chloe sighed.

"Well that's ok!" Danica said, smiling. "Now we have some more time this morning to do whatever we want before classes start!"

Chloe smiled back. "True."

Chloe had never been early before, so she didn't know what was open and what wasn't in the mornings. So she let Danica lead the way. It took Chloe a second to realize that Danica was leading her to the school library. She got excited. The only thing in her school she liked was the library, mostly because they had the best books possible. If Chloe was anything, she knew she would classify as a bookworm. There was nothing she loved more than reading books. The only books she didn't enjoy reading were non-fiction books and realistic fiction books. She found those kind of books were too boring. However, if you put a Supernatural Romance, Adventure, Sci-Fi or Fantasy novel in her hands, she would read it until she was finished. Unfortunately, she wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. She fell into the average intelligence group when it came to being book- smart. Luckily, this never bothered her. She enjoyed not being called a "dumb blonde'' all the time and considered herself lucky for not being as dumb as a post.

The minute they entered the library, she headed straight toward the fiction books. The first one that caught her eye, of course, was Peter Pan. She grabbed it, sat down on an empty couch, and started to read. After a few minutes, she was rudely interrupted when an annoying voice called out to her.

"A little old to be reading children's stories aren't you, Chloe?"

She lowered the book, which had been directly in front of her face, just enough so she could she who'd called out to her. She rolled her eyes as she saw it was James Hoover.

"Just because parents tell it to their children, does not mean it's a children's story." said Chloe, defending her favorite story. "Anyone can never want to grow up, no matter what age." She challenged him with her eyes, visually daring him to say it was a child's story again.

James smirked. "Is this your twisted way of telling me you never want to grow up?"

Chloe lowered the book completely now. "Maybe it is." She glared at him. No one knew how to push her over the edge like James did. Chloe could tell he found it amusing. She didn't know how it happened, but all she knew was she had never, in her life, had a friendly or polite conversation with James. She'd always hated him. Even before they, technically, even met. Again, she had that feeling that something was off. However, this time it was affecting her physically. Her arms and hands started shaking uncontrollably, leading to her dropping her book for her hands were too shaky to keep a grip on it.

_What is happening?!, _she thought, scared.

Her eyes widened as she looked at her hands in disbelief.

"Why are you shaking?" James asked, looking confused and slightly scared. "Are you sick?"

"I-I don't know. I don't know why I'm shaking. I can't stop it!" she practically shrieked. Chloe looked around for anything that seemed odd. Then she noticed it had gotten deathly quiet in the last few minutes. It had turned out that her and James were the only ones in the library now. James noticed as well.

"Hey, where'd everyone go?" he asked in a whisper, nervously.

"That's what I was going to ask you…" she whispered back, officially terrified.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe looked around the library, frantic. She and James exchanged scared looks just before they both shared the same idea and ran outside the library, eventually ending up in the school lobby, having their fears confirmed. There wasn't a soul in sight.

After pretty well**(1)** running around the entire school, Chloe returned back to the lobby with a defeated expression. The school was completely deserted. Unfortunately, the doors of the school were locked, and would stay that way until 14:00**(2)**. You see, the Department of Education, or DE as some liked to call it, had decided that too many kids liked to ditch school while it was still in session, so they made the doors automatically lock every morning at 8:00. However, in case of an emergency, the teachers had a way of unlocking doors in the school with a special card that, when swiped, unlocked whichever door you swiped it at. So James and her would have to wait until 14:00 to leave the wretched place. Chloe sighed, knowing these would most likely be the longest 6 hours of her life.

**(3)**Meanwhile, James had left to search through all the drawers in the office. He procrastinated for as long as he could, not wanting to go back to the girl he'd left behind. He was angry that he let this happen, although she didn't know it was his fault, he still felt incredibly guilty.

_Maybe if I hadn't come today, this wouldn't have happened, _he thought.

For this morning, he'd felt this strange feeling that something was off…

A loud bang interrupted his thoughts. As he rushed into the lobby, he found Chloe kicking at the locked doors.

She let out screams of frustration every time she kicked it, praying it would give way. But her kicks didn't even make a dent in the steel doors. Her claustrophobia was getting the best of her. A feeling of utter hopelessness came over her as she felt tears spill over her eyelids. Sinking to the floor in defeat, she let out a small sob. She was suddenly aware of James standing less than a foot from her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, kneeling down next to her.

She chuckled softly. "I don't think _alright _would be the right word to describe how I'm feeling right now." she commented, a tear falling down her cheek. Why was he all of a sudden being so nice to her? As far back as she remembered, he'd never shown the slightest act of kindness to her. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to explode. She started taking long and deep breaths. "I think I need to lay down." Everything started to become dark and shadowy. This was what happened whenever she was locked in somewhere and had no way of getting out.

"Chloe, you are laying down." James chuckled.

She could suddenly feel the cold floor against her back. "Oh." was all she could think to say.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" James asked, cautiously.

Chloe felt overwhelmed with the need to tell him, to share with him what it was like to live with her fear.

" I have claustrophobia." She practically blurted out the rest, explaining how she couldn't be in small spaces, or be locked in, with no way out. When she was done, she could feel some of the weight being lifted off her shoulders.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." James said with an expression that seemed to be sadness.

"Don't worry, it's not like it's your fault." She tried to reassure him. However, a pained expression came onto his face, and he turned away. Chloe sat up; her heart was beating normally again.

"James, what's wrong?" she asked, honestly concerned.

He turned back, with sadness so evident in his eyes, suddenly, the sadness turned into determination as he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. At first, she was too shocked to move. Then, she started to kiss him back, years of hidden feelings rushing through the kiss. The kiss quickly became passionate once she reacted, her hands running through his soft black hair, his hands on her back. In that moment, she was happy. Happy to be stuck here with James, glad that it was him she was stuck with, rather than some creep who would play on his phone the whole 6 hours, unaware that she was suffering inside. Due to the lack of oxygen, they reluctantly broke away from the kiss, her forehead pressing against his.

"What was that for?" she asked

The sadness in his eyes returning, he pulled away, avoiding her gaze by looking at his hands.

"Why are you not telling me what you obviously want to say?"

"Because you're going to hate me after I say it."

**Sorry for my grammar, that's just how I talk.**

**I prefer to use 24 hour time when writing stories.**

**This is sort of in more of James' POV**

**A/N I hope you didn't find that chapter boring. I'm also sorry for the cliffhanger, but I find a chapter just doesn't end well without one. Please review what you think James will say. At the end of my next chapter I'll say who was the closest.**

**Peace out y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the long wait on this update, I don't have a very good excuse so I'm not going to even bother telling you the reason why it took me so long. I made this chapter a little longer than the others to make up for it! Again, sorry for the long wait.**

**Enjoy!**

"James, you can tell me. I promise, whatever it is, I can handle it."

"Don't make promises you can't keep. Chloe, you can't promise me you won't hate me if I tell you. Even I'd hate me after hearing what I have to say." He looked away, shamefully.

"Please James, just tell me. I'm sure it's not that bad." she encouraged.

"But it is! Do you really want to know?" he asked, furiously.

Chloe simply nodded.

"Fine. I'll tell you all the awful things I've done…" he paused, thinking of where he should start. "First of all, my last name isn't Hoover. It was just a fake name I made up to fit in around here. And second, I-I've killed." He took a moment to look at Chloe to see her reaction. Seeing her horrified expression he quickly added, " Well, actually that's not entirely true. I had people doing it for me. I never really had to kill anyone. I was sort of the leader, or should I say the-"

Suddenly, James was interrupted by a large crash, and almost a sort of sound a vacuum cleaner would make. Chloe stood up quite abruptly, looking around her to see where the noise was coming from. Once she heard the direction it was coming from she ran to see what was going on. To her surprise, it was a sort of portal that had opened up in the wall. It was beautiful, shining all sorts of colors all at once; all she could do was stand there in awe when a boy came through. He had dark brown hair and the way he was dressed was very odd, his outfit was leaf green shirt, pants, which were brown and a cloak, which was tied at his chest.

"Who are you?!" she exclaimed, making the boy turn to her, just noticing she was there. He smiled, a boyish smile, as he walked up to her and stuck his hand out, as if to signify for her to shake it.

"Hi." he said in his heavy American accent. "My name's Peter. Peter Pan."

"You're joking, right?" she asked in disbelief.

He shook his head. "No. I'm actually not." He dropped his hand, as if deciding that she was most likely not going to shake his hand.

She rolled her eyes. _As if, _she thought _there's no way that this is the fictional character from all the storybooks I read. No way._

"Do you seriously think I'm that gullible?" she looked at him with an '_I dare you to say yes ' _look.

"Uhhhh… No?" he said cautious to not offend her.

"Then why do you still claim that you are Peter-?"

"PAN!" James yelled from behind her, interrupting her.

The boy's smirk was cocky. He obviously liked to see James' rage toward him. Chloe just looked in between the two of them, dumbfounded.

"Ah. Captain James Hook. How nice of you to join us." He taunted him with his eyes.

She looked at James with wide eyes. "He's actually Peter Pan?"

James looked solemn. "Unfortunately." he said glaring at him, as Peter pulled out a sword Chloe hadn't noticed was there before.

"You're Chloe right? You must be, I recognize you from last night." As Peter finished, she realized, his question wasn't really directed toward her, but it was some twisted way to gloat in front of James. But she had a feeling he expected her to respond anyway, so she did.

"Were you watching me last night?" He laughed, almost as if he expected her to ask that.

" If you're worrying that I saw you changing into your nightgown or something, I wasn't watching then, but I could've if I'd wanted to."

Yup. He was definitely gloating. Even James knew it, Chloe could tell by the way he was huffing and puffing. "I was guarding you, making sure _**he **_didn't try to come after you. He's a monster, girl, and don't you forget it."

All of a sudden, Peter charged at James with the sword. Luckily, he had made a terrible mistake, he'd yelled as he was running toward him, alerting James of the direct attack, giving him time to dodge the sword that had just been aiming for his heart. James made a tsk, tsk noise.

"Such amateur's move for a boy who's been fighting most of his life. Wendy would be ashamed of you for that one."

_Hold on, _Chloe thought, doing a double take at his words. _Am I crazy? Or is he talking about the Wendy from the story?_

At his words, Peter charged again, this time, only grunting in what seemed to be rage. Yet he still kept missing James. James was far too fast for him. He continuously dodged his stabs, yet there was always maybe a mere centimeter from him and the blade.

In panic, Chloe looked around to find something James could use as a weapon.

She suddenly remembered fencing equipment that was kept in a glass cabinet in the school's office that James had, not so very long ago, ransacked. She sprinted in, trying and failing not to slip on any of the scattered papers on the floor. Rubbing her rear end, she hobbled over to the cabinet, and threw herself against it. It hadn't even had a crack. She tried over and over, each time feeling even more helpless. She grabbed a stool the secretary usually sat on, and slammed it against the glass case with all her might. It made a very large crack, but it still wouldn't shatter.

_How thick __**is**__ this glass?!_ She couldn't tell, so she just continuously hit it as hard as she could, and eventually she had cracked it enough to pull the glass apart in big pieces, unfortunately cutting her hands quite a bit in the process. Grabbing the "epee" out of the now broken glass case, she ran out into the lobby, where Peter had James cornered. Even with Peter's back to her, Chloe already knew that he had a victorious smile on his face.

"Ah, Hook old habits are shining through again. You always seemed to get cornered in our battles." He slashed James in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground clutching his leg in pain. "How do you do it? How do you plan out everything that is going to happen-? Oh wait, that's me." As soon as he'd finished saying it, he whirled around to face Chloe. Too shocked to move, she could do nothing but stand there helplessly as he used his sword to flick the epee out of her hands, across the room.

Her eyes widened as she realized he'd known she'd try to help him. He had somehow known that she would try to come to James' aid in some way, and she'd walked right into the trap and sprung it. He was sticking the sword's point directly in front of her heart.

"I don't want to kill you, Chloe. I never did. Oh gosh, why are you so stubborn? You shouldn't have even tried helping him. You should've just let me kill him, and you could live. You could walk out of here! Don't you want that? Don't you want to just go home, and forget this ever happened? Don't you want to live?" he asked these questions, his eyes tearing her from the inside out. Of course she wanted to live, but she didn't want James to die. She'd done what she had to save him, and if she were to die she would not die feeling she'd failed him.

"Obviously, _**Peter Pan**_, you know nothing of friendship, loyalty, or love. Because, if you did, you would know that I don't care if I die, as long as I know the people I love are safe." She felt proud after she said it. She knew she'd hurt him with her words, but she didn't care. She wanted him to know that no matter what he did to her, she would still be mocking him. Mocking him on how he didn't know love the way she did, and that he never would.

"Chloe, you leave me no choice." He said, his teeth gritted in anger.

He raised the sword and James turned away in disgust and rage. He could do nothing put lie there, Chloe closed her eyes as the sword came from the side and… nothing. She opened her eyes to find Peter out of sight. She was about to turn around when an arm came from behind and wrapped around her neck, squeezing the life out of her. She clawed at the arms but they wouldn't let go. She couldn't breathe, no matter how hard she tried; she couldn't get a single breath. This was a coward's way of killing her. She hadn't known Peter was a coward until then. He was nothing but a boy. An immature, selfish, and cowardly, boy. She kicked behind her as hard as she could. Hearing a small gasp of pain was the only satisfaction she got. The arms still didn't let loose. She gave up, her body going limp, her eyes closing. She stopped struggling altogether. The arm let go of her throat and she fell to the ground. She couldn't move. The lack of oxygen made her limbs useless. Oxygen went in and out of her lungs normally, yet she still felt dead. She felt herself be hauled onto someone's back. She didn't have to look to know she was on Peter's back. The vacuum cleaner noise came back and the last thing she heard before she blacked out was James screaming over the loud and annoying noise for her to come back.

**Man, after writing this I am going to need to go to sleep for at least 10 hours. Oh and I should mention this before I forget, I changed Chloe's age to 16 because I figured it would be a little weird for her to be doing all of this and only be 14 so… yeah.**

**Peace out all my beautiful-faced readers (yes, that means you)!**

**xoxo, Jen**


End file.
